There has been a data processing device, such as a game machine, for example, that executes specified processing by an operation of enclosing an object displayed on a display screen with the input path of a pointing device. For example, in Patent Literature 1 below, a device that, when an object displayed on a display screen is enclosed with the input path of a pointing device, executes processing in accordance with the type of the enclosed object is disclosed.